The Edge of Infinity
by Spog the Brick in the Wall
Summary: She was raised by a human man at a time when they should have been bitter enemies, and she grew into a time when peace is only a word for tolerance. Being raised by a soldier, she trained to become one herself, and after years of training and service, it seems to have paid off. A soldier's life is dangerous, but what she will experience will be beyond anything the galaxy has seen.
1. Chapter 1

The Edge of Infinity

Based on _Ti Amo_

Chapter One

To The _Infinity_ & The Beyond

"Just look at that horse-"

A click.

"I'm Batman-"

Another click.

"Drivin' down the road goin': ' _whoo whoooo!'_ "

Yet another click.

A Sangheili slouching on a couch rubbed her face, shocked at how bored she was already after being stationed at an Albuquerque UNSC base. And she had thought _that_ was boring. Unsurprisingly, no matter how much praise she had been given during her training at a Sangheili military academy, human UNSC brass was skeptical and stationed her at a base only three hours away from her home, like they were expecting to send her packing eventually, but with little expense paid. A stuffed duffel bag and a bus ticket? Budget saved. But she had performed her menial duties to the letter, and with no gripe. She had even managed to get friendly with a couple of the people there, but they were not really 'friends' like she was with Zuli, who had at least been sent to Washington, DC. Apparently the DC brass had plans to make him some sort of ambassador-like figure, since humans could relate with him more easily due to his upbringing. Sedena had no idea how _she_ couldn't be in the same boat as him. She was raised by _Stone_ of all humans. If he wasn't the epitome of human relatability, she didn't know what was.

But Zuli described his position as 'tour guide,' and 'baby sitter,' among other irate things. Sedena couldn't be _that_ jealous with that being said, but at least he was somewhere new, even if on the same planet.

"It's not that spectacular," Zuli had complained once during leave. Maybe... oh well. Sedena didn't think they'd be treated like this forever. Sooner or later someone would recognize their talents and be annoyed that they weren't being put to good use.

As Sedena flipped through the channels, waiting with bated breath for that day to come, she heard her laptop sound off a mail notification. She heaved herself up and made for her room. Sitting at her desk, she opened her mail client and saw the subject of the email was 'Potential Position Aboard the UNSC _Infinity_.' She blinked.

 _Did I read that right?_ She asked herself as she kept reading it over and over.

"No way," she said aloud, "This has to be a prank." When she saw who the sender was, her heart sank. Office Of Naval Intelligence. Hopefully it was still a prank?

Sedena clicked the email open, and saw to her dismay that this email was very official looking. And it included all of her personal credentials, including her Social Security number and UNSC serial number... even some credentials leftover from her brief life on Sanghelios before High Charity.

"Oh shit..." she murmured.

" _Sedena Gossard Hakrenini_ ," it read, " _You have been contacted and are to attend a summons at the Albuquerque ONI headquarters to be assessed for a possible stationing aboard the UNSC cruiser_ Infinity, _at 0600 hours on the fifteenth day of June of this year._ "

"Fucking _tomorrow!?_ " Sedena exclaimed incredulously.

" _You will be sent a courier who will collect and deliver you to our office. Upon arrival, you will be escorted to our council room where you will be interviewed by our District Director Garen Goldblum, Senior Executive Officer Natascha Fairwind, and First Officers Mathias Peterson, Latifah Parker, and Rukia Kagome. You will be expected to be in uniform and unarmed..._ " Sedena scanned through the rest of it, but what it pretty much amounted to was that good ol' ONI wanted to keep tabs on a resident marine alien.

 _Oh God, I wonder if they're going to do this to Zuli,_ Sedena wondered as she fell back in her chair, trying to digest this news. But why the _Infinity_? When she wanted someone to put her where she ought to be... she hadn't envisioned some spooky kooks putting her somewhere where they could keep an eye on her... but if they wanted to keep an eye on her, they could have just kept her at the Albuquerque base and just had some douche physically _watch_ her. Why go through the trouble of transferring her to one of the highest class UNSC cruisers in... well, literally _all_ of human history currently? More importantly, how the hell was Stone going to react?

He read the first few lines over and over again as Sedena sat beside him, watching his eyes scan the screen.

"Oi vey, I should've seen this coming," he grunted, finally sitting back and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Should you have...?" She asked, but trailed off when Stone gave her a look. Bashfully she replied, "I guess I should've seen it coming, too."

"But the _Infinity_?" he said. "If they want to watch you, why not just keep you at Albuquerque?"

"Dunno," she heaved, flopping back on her bed. "But I get to go on a road trip tomorrow morning."

"Heh... you have to be in uniform," Stone snickered. She sat up at that, flushing slightly.

"Shut it."

"Sorry, I can't. ONI or not, you have to look like a doofus in front of a bunch of bigwigs."

Sedena ground her teeth, a sound that was particularly vicious for her since they were all canines not enclosed by lips. For some reason the Albuquerque military base thought it would be a good idea to make a formal khaki marine uniform tailored for a Sangheili body. It may look sharp on a human, but on a Sangheili? She could be mistaken for an extra in a movie spoofing the idea of a Sangheili marine. Thankfully she had only worn it on a few occasions, and not in front of a lot of people.

"You think they'd care if I didn't wear the damn thing?"

"Heheh," Stone chuckled again. He then caught her _I'm serious_ look and his mirth faded. "They would... but... honestly? It's ONI. They'd make note of it, probably slap you on the wrist for it, but I don't think they're really that concerned about your uniform."

"They're just concerned about everything else having to do with me."

"Exactly. I honestly don't know what they're after, saying you could be on the _Infinity—_ which, by the way, will be a monolithic point in your career, so I expect you ask how high the _Infinity_ is when they say jump— _but:_ you'd do well to keep your cool and... well, ask how high. You'll never be able to buy their trust, but you'll be able to gain _everyone else's_ trust given time. And that can go a long way, ONI or no ONI." Sedena pondered his words briefly, finding herself in agreement.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm just worried... and wary."

"Well, good, you should be. Watch where you step and all that jazz."

"Yeah, speaking of stepping," Sedena grunted, getting to her feet. "I need a walk."

"Alright, see ya later, then," Stone said back, looking at Sedena's computer screen again. Sedena stepped out of her room, out the house, and into the bright New Mexican day. Like any other summer day in the South West, the massive sky above was a deep azure and the sun a white beacon beating down on the land below. Cars sidled by as Sedena followed the sidewalks of the Truth Or Consequences' suburbs, and the tarmac shimmered and warped as it soaked up the heat. To most long-lived New Mexicans it was a bit hot, but not killer if they took their time. Sedena wasn't bothered at all by the heat. Three suns tended to beat one.

Sedena found herself cutting through downtown T or C, and at N'tho's trailer doorstep. The sound of the Rio Grande lapped beyond his backyard, which would soon be cast under the shadow of the Turtle Back Mountains that slumbered beyond the town as the sun steadily climbed down. Sedena knocked. When her former trainer answered he gave her a smile.

"Sedena, hello. What brings you here?"

"Eh," she sighed, giving a weak smile. It made N'tho's falter.

"Something up?" He stepped aside to let her in.

"I got a message. From ONI," she told him. He shut the door, looking at her with concern.

"What did it say?"

"They want me in Albuquerque. Tomorrow. Apparently they're going to assess if I should be sent to the _Infinity._ " N'tho stared at her for a moment, stunned.

"Wow. That's... great?" Sedena gave a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah, pretty much. Stone says I should roll with it."

"Well, I agree," N'tho said, taking a seat on a couch. Sedena took one in a recliner beside the couch. "Usually it would take years for a young recruit to be sent on _any_ massive cruiser. Let alone one like the _Infinity._ You should pounce on this one, with no mercy. Sink your claws into it like you're lost in the desert and it's your only source of food."

"I'm leaning towards that option, definitely. But it's ONI. Who knows what their real motives are, beyond just keeping track of their former enemies."

"Keep your snout clean and they won't have much reason to harass you," N'tho advised. His smile returned. "In the meantime, you should celebrate."

"I don't think quite yet." She returned a smile. "It's an _assessment_. Nothing's guaranteed."

"Well, when you get back and they inevitably say 'yes,' given your record at the Sanghelios academy, we should celebrate. Make Zuli jealous. The works."

"I just hope I don't have to babysit anyone on the _Infinity._ Then Zuli could get me back for teasing him."

"It may happen. But I think you'll be up to far more important things than being a bodyguard for a civilian."

"What if it's an _important_ civilian," Sedena shot back.

"There. When Zuli hears about your babysitting job, but you actually had to defend a delegate from a swarm of Covenant remnant assassins, he can't make fun of you for it. He can only seethe that he didn't get to be in such a grand battle."

* * *

After having talked a while with N'tho, Sedena felt better about her predicament. Later she went back home and did her normal routine. Tried and failed to find something on TV, surfed the internet for a bit, read a book, had dinner with Stone, read more, then prepared herself for the next day before going to bed. It took her a while to get to sleep, but somehow she managed despite the turmoil roiling in her belly and head. It hadn't disappeared by the time her alarm awoke her.

* * *

What arrived at home first was a silver SUV, pulled parallel to the curb of the driveway. Not the typical black box shady organizations are known for, but what seemed like a regular out-of-the-dealership trailblazer. The spook was too spooky for you, however, clad in the ever-popular black business garb, including shades. Sedena half-expected him to address her as Mr. Anderson, but what he said instead was,

"Private Hakrenini, if you'll follow me." She followed, and Stone watched her climb into the back of the SUV, disappearing behind the door and tinted window. When the truck was gone, he stepped back into the house, plopping on the couch. Now that she was gone, the previous concern kicked in to full-gear dread.

* * *

Sedena looked at the clock hanging on the wall overhead. Any minute now she would be called in. She adjusted her clothing. No stupid uniform, of course, but instead a dark green sweatshirt and black satin pants with brown leather shoes. Good enough. The waiting room was silent, gray, and windowless. She couldn't even hear the voices of people in the lobby adjacent to the room, and the lobby had been fairly busy.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, scratching a mandible absently. At last the door to the meeting room opened. She got to her feet, not _too_ quickly, but in a timely and respectable manner. A man with dark hair and a goatee entered, dressed in a sleeker dark suit and pants, looking more like a mafia kingpin than a military executive.

"We're ready," he told her. She followed him into a dark room, the only lights coming from wall mounted lamps that shined directly downwards, giving a nice view of the gray wall with the ONI insignia painted on. A curved table sat at the end of the room in front of the wall, the figures of several men and women shrouded in shadows. A lot more than the names the letter had given. She didn't doubt the names were real, though. Somewhere among the rabble were directors and executives and so on. The man that had brought her in took a seat in the only empty chair behind the table. Now all that they had to wait for was the Godking's avatar to manifest itself and begin the ritual.

Instead of that, one of the spooks shuffled through some papers she no doubt pretended she could read in the dim light. Sedena fought the urge to smirk, all the while trying to convince herself that her bladder wouldn't let go any minute now.

"Private Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, former resident of High Charity, adopted by one Private Stone Gossard. You enrolled in a Sangheilian military academy at the age of sixteen and attended for four years, rising quickly through the academic ranks, fastest in your class. Deemed fit for Special Operations by the staff by the time of your graduation. Very impressive, Miss Hakrenini. But, upon enrolling in the New Mexican UNSC marine division, you were treated like any other grunt fresh out of boot camp, which is a shame, to say the least. I have to admit, I'm ashamed in _myself_ for not noticing you earlier."

"I made do..." she trailed off at the woman, wanting to hear her name.

"Senior Executive Officer Natascha Fairweather," she said.

"I made do, Ms. Fairweather," Sedena said again.

"Truly. I see you're not in uniform. Good. I saw some photographs of you in that hideous thing." Sedena couldn't hold in a laugh. She let it go, but reminded herself not to let them get her into a false sense of security because they were acting nice.

"My dignity is still on the road to recovery, ma'am," Sedena answered. She thought she could see Fairweather smile under the shadows.

"I have no doubt." Fairweather turned another page, "Now," she went on, "Let's get down to business. I want to begin by asking your thoughts on _why_ we chose you to go from Private of a state marine division to a special force aboard the UNSC _Infinity._ " Sedena took a short moment to think of a reply, and answered straight,

"As far as I know, there is no non-human presence aboard the _Infinity_. My guess would be is that you would like to implement a Sangheili presence on the _Infinity_ to promote relations between our people. As for me personally, I can only assume because you deem my skills acceptable in such an environment." The people suddenly began murmuring to each other, leaning over and covering their mouths (like they even needed to). Sedena waited for them to settle down.

When it seemed the discussions had ended, Fairweather went on, "On the nose, Private Hakrenini. Or should I say Special Forces Corporal Sedena Gossard Hakrenini." Sedena was taken aback. Really? She was promoted already? There had to be no good reason for _that_. Fairweather stood, as did the rest of the people. Overhead lights faded on, showing the oh-so sincere smiling faces of the ONI officers that shuffled around the table towards Sedena. Thus began a short milling of officers coming to shake Sedena's hand, some of them muttering to each other with shit-eating grins while they awaited their turns. Fairweather was last shake her hand.

"Congratulations, Corporal. You're expected to be ready for duty on the _Infinity_ by the end of this week."

 _Wow! A whole three days to get prepared! You shouldn't have!_

"Thank you, very much. I wasn't expecting an opportunity like this any time soon," she said instead.

Fairweather smiled and said, "June nineteenth will be your pickup day. An escort will arrive at your home and will take you to the doubleport here. One of our personnel will accompany you to the _Infinity_ and brief you on your duties." Fairweather looked at her watch.

"Well, Corporal Hakrenini, it's been a pleasure. I'm glad we could meet at last. Your escort is waiting outside."

 _Wow. Three fucking hours in a car with Robospook just to be promoted in five minutes. What a joke._

"Thank you again. It's been a pleasure for me as well," Sedena told her. They all cleared out, Sedena receiving a few more slimy farewells from the other spooks. When she stepped outside into the sun she let out a loud grunt, rubbing her forehead.

"Holy shit..." she sighed, feeling like she needed to punch something. The meat bag that drove SUV seemed like a good option as he approached, unsmiling.

"Are you ready, Corporal?"

"Am I required by law to get in that thing?" she asked. He seemed taken aback.

"No, but-"

"Then I won't waste your time: take a hike, I'll get a bus home after I go shopping or something while I'm here." She walked away from him, fuming. Seriously, what in the unholy fuck was that? She had expected a bit more psychological torture and intimidation. Hell, maybe that's what was at work right now. Three days. In three days she'd be on a billion-dollar pillar of human technological advancement, light years away from home. The thought was making her queasy. She quickly hailed a cab. The vehicle hummed over and she climbed in.

"Your destination?" the realistic sounding but still kind-of-obviously fake voice of the automated pilot asked.

"The mall," she demanded.

"Right away, ma'am."

* * *

The bar was empty but for one old man at the end and the bar tender. Sedena wedged herself into the ill-fitting seats and the barman approached, eyeing here warily.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Something strong. Strongest, actually."

"Ya sure?"

"Whatever it is, it might as well be Budweiser to me." He scowled at that but brought out an aged bottle of moonshine and poured her half a pint glass. She downed the drink in one swoop and shook the glass at him. He begrudgingly poured her another. Instead of drinking again, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed home. Stone picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, honey. They got you waitin'?"

"Heh, no, it's done," she chuckled humorlessly.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! They did their 'we know everything about you' routine, then asked _me_ why they thought I was a good candidate. I gave them a pretty forward answer, and next thing I know: Corporal, get on the _Infinity_ in three days."

"Three fucking days?!" Stone practically yelled. Sedena shifted the phone farther from her head a little.

"I'm telling you, it's part of their plan to... I dunno, break my spirits or something."

"Where are you now?"

"Shopping."

"For what?"

"Books... music, just browsing Hammond and Sons."

"Sedena, I can smell the booze through your phone."

"I'm only on my second glass!"

"Yeah, don't pretend just because you're a couple of feet taller than me that you won't get smashed after a few half-pints."

"Well, I promise I'll go book shopping after I wash away my blues."

"Bring me back a doggie bag of those Irish nachos at that pub down the street from the mall."

"I'm not going to McCool's just to get one thing."

"Fine, that habernaro fudge from that candy store next to McCool's."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be home pretty soon, though. It sucks shopping alone."

"Suck even more to drink alone. Get outta there!" He was just making a joke, but Sedena knew he was partly serious. She chuckled quietly.

"Okay, see you soon, Dad. Love you."  
"Love you, too, Sedena." She hung up, feeling a little better now. She probably should have called him before coming here. She wouldn't have ended up wasting her money on booze. With a heavy sigh she tossed a bill on the counter and walked away, not even waiting for the barman to give her change.

* * *

She ended up just going to the candy shop and getting Stone his fudge, while she got herself some peanut brittle. After three hours on the bus, she was home in the afternoon. She walked up to her door and let herself in. She then heard Rose's voice from the kitchen.

"That you, Sedena?" Stone called when she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," she said back. Sedena walked into the kitchen to see he and Rose leaning on the counter.

"Maybe by next month you'll be a Shipmaster," Rose said with a smirk.

"After that, the entire Sangheilian fleet," Sedena said, handing Stone the box of fudge, "Then, the galaxy."

"ONI made a good call," Stone chuckled as he opened the box.

"They'll all be under my command, and the jokers that were at the C'thulu Cultus Summonus will be sent to the netherspace for their insolence."

"What'd they do exactly?" Rose asked.

"You know," Sedena shrugged, "Acting all polite but obviously mocking me. They don't think I can drive, apparently, so they send Agent Jeeves to secure the package."

"How do they expect you to fly the _Infinity_ , then?" Stone asked.

"Starship Simulator 2573," Rose interjected.

"For dummies," Stone added.

"So _you're_ both going to the netherspace, then," Sedena shot back. Rose's phone made a sound. She picked it up and read the text, causing her to grin.

"Zuli wants to know the news."

"Tell him he should address me as Corporal Hakrenini or ma'am from now on. And that's Spec Forces Corporal, by the way."

"Oh man, he's going to flip his shit," Rose laughed, thumbs flying on the screen of her phone. The message was sent and was answered within moments. Rose read aloud, "Oh so you're not even going to wait to say goodbye to me in person? Think you're queen shit now?"

"I don't have time for peasants like him," Sedena returned coolly. Rose repeated that on her machine and sent it. After a moment the phone booped in reply.

Rose read, "One day the aristocracy will be brought down! But seriously, video chat later. 'Kay bye."

"If only I had my Spec Ops armor now, I'd be wearing it for the chat," said Sedena.

"You could always wear your marine outfit."

"Keep bringing that up, see what happens," Sedena returned dangerously.

"...downward spiral mentally and completely losing it."

"Oh, I thought I already hit rock bottom when I was adopted by some human freak."

"Oh shit, shots fired," Rose said with a grin.

"I don't think I can top that," Stone sighed. "Nicely done."

They talked for a bit more about Sedena's future on the _Infinity_. Stone made them some dinner of glazed ham and sweet potatoes with boiled string beans sprinkled with seasoned olive oil. After the meal Rose and Stone retired to their room (Sedena wondered if they would officially move in with each other now that she was leaving) and Sedena did the same to her room. She managed to catch Zuli on a voice channel.

"Well if it isn't the deserter," he sneered mockingly as a greeting. "I bet you're ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Actually, that's the thing," Sedena said with a sigh. "I guess it's ONI's way to mess with me, but I'm off in three days."

"Seriously?" he asked, taken aback.

"Seriously. So yeah, I have to prepare for that in three... well, two days technically."

"Yeah, that's kind of a drag. But even with ONI being up to something, just imagine it! You're going up on the freaking _**Infinity**_ _!_ October sixth, 2573. That's the date _Infinity_ recruits its first Sangheili crew member. Not to sound dramatic, but you're literally making history."

"That makes me wonder... will there be some sort of press thing before I get jettisoned up into space."

"Probably. In fact the ambassador that I've been babysitting asked me about you."

"Oh did he? Well he must be close with certain people. Shit, Zuli, did you ever mention me before and get me into this mess?" she joked.

"You mean did I advertise your talents and how they're being squandered at some boring-ass base in the middle of the desert? It's possible they heard of you through me, sure, but I think we both know they've been watching us since we were officially adopted by humans. We're not like the usual asylum seeking Sangheili that wind up in ghettos."

"Good point." Sedena massaged her cheek, staring at the wall. "I'm just nervous... I mean _really_ nervous. Not just about ONI but the idea that I'm being shipped away from my family so quickly."

"Well... I can't say I know the feeling since I'm just a few states away from home... but I'm gonna say it anyway to make you feel better: I know the feeling."

Sedena laughed. "Okay, to your credit, that worked a bit."

Zuli chuckled back. "Glad it did..." he trailed off. Sedena heard some knocking in the background and a voice ask for him.

"Agh. Spontaneous party that the ass-bassador wants to go to, so I've gotta be off."

"'Ass-bassador?' Am I talking with a fully grown Sangheili or some kid playing _Duty Calls_ on PlayBox Live."

"Hardy fucking har. Hey, I'll talk to you again tomorrow night. Goodnight, Sedena."

"Goodnight, Zuli." When he hung up Sedena sighed and closed her laptop's lid. She leaned back in her chair with arms folded over her chest, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of ONI, _Infinity_ and what was to come swam in her head. She tapped her foot anxiously and clenched her fists.

"Urgh..." she grunted, heaving herself up. She headed for the kitchen and decided it was time for Rob Roys. She mixed up the concoction of scotch whiskey, sweet vermouth and some cherries then flopped on the couch to watch some TV. The booze combined with the dull drivel on the idiot box eventually led her to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Later in the night Stone emerged from his room. He went into the living room quietly and turned off the TV. He watched Sedena for a few moments, feeling as apprehensive as she did. He stroked her cheek gingerly and decided it was about time to finish off the bit of Rob Roy she had left in the cocktail mixer.

* * *

The two days leading up to her leave were sort of crazy, sort of a grind. As morbid as it seemed, she got her affairs in order. She spoke with a lawyer who helped her write her final will and testament, and how her body was to be treated if she died... if her body could be recovered, that is. After that she decided it was about time she got her own place to live in when she returned on leave. Not being a very high maintenance woman, she picked a simple apartment not far from Stone's house. Stone promised to furnish and watch over it while she was gone, and she told him not to pull a prank by stuffing it full of dudebro sports paraphernalia or something stupid like that. She gave him the death stare when she noticed him grinning at the idea for a moment, but he just laughed her off.

On the eve of Sedena's transfer she, Stone and Rose were resting in the living room (with copious amounts of booze, of course).

"Did you really have to write out your _will_ , Sedena?" Rose asked her.

"Sort of, yeah," Sedena answered. "It's something not just old people should do. I mean let's be real, I could get killed in a traffic accident before I even get to the doubleport tomorrow."

"Doubt it," Stone replied. "Remember that time you got cramered by Zuli the first time he tried to drive? If he had hit me I would've ended up in the hospital. _You_ had some bruised muscle tissue and a few cuts."

"That's not the point," Sedena retorted. "We all die, and usually not when we want to. Even when we're young. So..." she shrugged. "If I do end up... biting the dust, you all know what I wanted and what to do, and not have to get stressed playing guessing games." Neither Stone nor Rose replied, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Stone decided to break it after a few moments. "I bet... you're going to be an experiment!"

Sedena looked up at him with a perplexed expression. "Say what now?"

"Think about it: you're a Sangheili raised by a human, you're in the 'human' military, but you got all this fancy spec ops training on Sanghelios. And now ONI wants to throw you on the _Infinity_ , known quite well for its Spartan IV squads. You know that Sangheili are as strong as unarmored Spartans... what if... they outfit you with your own Sangheili Mjolnir armor?"

"Ha! Haha!" she laughed. "Cool as that sounds, I doubt those ghouls would want to give me that much power."

"No, no, no, I know these guys, Sedena," Stone argued, sitting up straight to lean towards her, "We all know they consider your people... 'frenemies.' All paranoid about the idea of going back to war with Sangheili. And they want you to be the poster child of... 'integration.'"

"You're... talking about this like it's not a joke," Rose remarked.

"It _isn't_ ," Stone shot back. "I mean think about it, what's a Sangheili gonna do on the _Infinity_? Do menial bullshit along with all the other grunts? Maybe at first, just to test you or inspire discipline, but... well, they said it themselves: you're a spec ops trooper wasting away at some backwater fort, when all the action is up there!" he pointed upwards.

Sedena swirled the drink in her hand thoughtfully, looking down at the ground. Stone leaned back again, looking sure of himself while Rose just watched him with a dubious look. She glanced at Sedena and noticed her contemplation.

"You really entertaining this idea, Sedena?" Rose asked with raised brows.

Stone gave her a mildly offended look. "What's not to entertain?"

"I've gotta admit, Rose, he makes some fair points," Sedena said back. "You know I never told you guys this, but I once saw ONI people hanging around the War Academy on Sanghelios. Political types hanging around the staff... and then... spooks snooping around where they shouldn't have been, I know that for a fact, and _they_ knew it, too."

"Wait... seriously? You mean like they were... spying?" Rose said, starting to look somewhat alarmed. Sedena chuckled humorlessly and took a drink.

"I didn't say anything to anyone, didn't want to start some shit. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't disturb me."

"Jesus, Sedena, that's pretty serious," Stone said. He took a drink himself, followed by Rose.

"The trouble is I'm not so sure I should've kept quiet," Sedena told them. They didn't reply, which had to mean they didn't know what to think either. She breathed out and leaned back on the couch, putting a foot on the coffee table. "I mean... they could've been bugging the place... but it's a school. A military training facility, sure, but just a school for... and Spartan IVs have been training there, too, so it's... I don't know..." She rubbed her forehead. Stone and Rose still couldn't think of anything to say.

As much as they wanted her—and themselves—to believe this was a golden opportunity, it was more along the lines if the gold still belonged to the person who laid it out... and possibly meant she'd become the property by taking it.

* * *

"I'm going to punch one of them if they start asking stupid questions."

"Like... what?"

"I dunno! Just! Something stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah... yeah..."

Sedena, Stone and Rose sat in the car as they watched the entrance to the Albuquerque doubleport. A small crowd had gathered around a host of local and national news networks armed with cameras and primly trimmed reporters. Even a BBC van was present among the gathering. The reporters surrounded one of the ONI execs she recognized from the Cthulu Convention, the goatee guy that looked like a Mafia don. Today dressed in a dark suit with red pinstripes, a crimson undershirt with a black tie, spit-shined black shoes with gold buckles, and pricey looking dark aviators also trimmed with gold. Maybe _real_ gold, even. Garen... Goldblum, that was his name.

"Guy looks like he should own a casino," Rose commented as they watched him fill the reporter's cameras and notepads with sweet nothings.

"A casino with a meth lab under it," Stone added.

"But he's really the chosen sperm donor for the anti-Christ's jackal mother," Sedena finished.

"Ahhh," Stone and Rose said together, nodding.

"Well, ready for your fifteen minutes of fame?" Stone said to Sedena with a smirk.

"It better only be five minutes at the most," she muttered as she pulled the door's leaver, pushed it open and stepped into the sunlight of the wide open parking lot. Behind the terminal an airliner whined off into the sky, its solar wings glistening in the desert sun. Beyond the tarmac a UNSC frigate hovered with a deep hum that made her bones rattle and teeth ache somewhat. That was probably her ride to the prized turkey beyond the sky. Stone and Rose followed her out. Sedena's duffel bag hung at her side as she gripped it tightly, bracing herself.

"Don't sweat it, hon." Stone gave her a pat on the back. "Just tell them about those spies you saw at the aca- oof!" Stone grunted when Rose elbowed him in the stomach a little harder than she intended.

"Yeah, jet fuel can't melt steel beams, Dad."

"That meme is dusty and dead just like the Covenant, sweetie, get on my level."

"Never mind, I'm glad I'm going now. Thanks for the kick in the ass."

"That's what dads do best."

The family walked together to the throng of babbling spectators and inquiring journalists.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Goldblum proclaimed with a grin and a gesture towards Sedena. Heads turned in her direction and the reporters started shouting questions like a pack of laughing hyenas. The other civilians watched her with either puzzled or interested looks, or judging scowls.

One guy stepped forward from the spectators, dressed in a dirty wifebeater, worn jeans and work boots and tattoos of half-naked chicks and Mom hearts—a winning combination.

"What's a space nigger doing with the corps anyway!" he shouted between crooked teeth. Some of the reporters and spectators gasped.

"We'll edit that out in post..." Sedena heard a voice mutter. All eyes were on her as they tensely awaited her response. Sedena turned to him, opened her mouth, then got stuck. She took in a sharp breath, another, then...

" _Ahhchaagh!_ " she sneezed right at him. She politely covered her mouth, of course, but a bit of spray got in the air despite it.

"The fuck, man!" he hissed, stepping back.

Sedena cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm allergic to assholes," she told him. Laughter, a few cheers, and couple of grumbles rolled out of the crowds. Grinning article journalists typed furiously on their e-pads.

"Never mind, don't edit that out, that was gold," she heard that one voice murmur.

"Corporal, please, join me," Goldblum called from behind the podium of microphones. All the big name news outlets had their logos plastered on the mics, while the smaller channels and independent news people thrust their mics and held booms over his head. Sedena did her best to not look reluctant as she stepped through a part on the crowd. Goldblum had a greasy smile as he gestured for her. The little ass wrapped his arm around her back like they were best chums.

 _Oh I'm gonna hurl._

"She, ladies and gentlemen, is going to be our future: a better future."  
 _No seriously._

"She killed our people!" that guy in the dirty tanktop bellowed. If he had had a bottle of liquor (which he might have earlier) he probably would've thrown it.

"Eggh, can someone remo-" Goldblum again, but Sedena interrupted him with another sneeze.

"Oh, sorry," she sniffed, "You should be careful, if Sangheili are exposed to allergens long enough we start sneezing acid, like xenomorph blood." The crowd had a laugh again, even Goldblum seemed to be legitimately enjoying the joke.

"Fuckin' traitors!" the guy shouted as he backed away. Apparently ballsy enough to heckle but not ballsy enough to stay. "I didn't watch my buddies die face down in the muck to see this happen!"

"So anyway," Goldblum said loudly, "We hope to put sentiments like _that_ in the past-" Goldblum tried to comment, but a reporter interrupted him.

"To be frank, he has something of a point," the woman stated. "We allied with the Elites out of necessity, what makes you think-"

"I know where you're going," Sedena interrupted her instead, "and I get it, I really do. My biological father was a zealot in both the sense of a high commander of the Covenant _and_ a religious extremist, and for the early years of my life I was told genocide upon humans was the will of the Forerunners." Sedena pushed on before the murmuring drowned her out, " _But,_ that all changed when I was adopted by a human, and raised by him, fed by him, and taught English. He became my true father. As corny and PR-safe as mister Goldblum wants to make this—no offense," she said to him sideways. He just smiled and gave a thumbs up, "The fact is that I was born at a time and in an environment responsible for the deaths of billions of human. But I was a child, I had no control over it, and my father's hateful ravings... well, I can't say they _didn't_ leave an imprint, but I can tell you that even as a dumb child I could see how vile the entire campaign against humanity was. Of course I couldn't voice such concerns lest I be deemed a heretic and have my entire family slaughtered." The crowd glanced among each other and whispered.

Sedena thought for a moment as the speech stirred up old unhappy memories. Telling her brother Samos her true feelings, and he telling her that such thoughts could get them all executed. Only Samos and her mother ever knew what she thought.

"It's true," she told them. "I would have been executed for heresy... my brother and mother would suffer the same fate, simply being guilty of association. Father would have done it himself to prove he was truly devout to the Covenant." Sedena chuckled sardonically and shook her head. "Not that it would have been hard for him. Hell, he would've ratted us out himself not just to cushion the scandal, but because he..." she shook her head. "Well, you get the idea."

A slew of questions were shouted at them. Goldblum pointed to someone from CNN.

"Corporal Hakrenini," the man started, "You mentioned being adopted by a human man. How did that come about?"

"That's a story, alright," Sedena sighed, drumming her fingers on the podium. "I lived on _High Charity_ with my family. It was more than just the center of the Covenant's military force, it was a complete city. And it was ravaged by the Flood near the end of the war, as you all know. I was still aboard. As was Stone, my father, as a prisoner." She huffed and rubbed her temple, almost hearing the howls of the Flood and the mutilated screams of their victims as they were mutated for the Gravemind's army. "Long story short: my birth parents and brother died, I discovered Stone while I was running from danger... he took me under his wing, and still is today."

"Is that him there?" one person asked. "He got out of the car with you!" The reporters all turned, making Stone roll his eyes.

"Shit, here we go," he muttered.

"What, that guy?" Sedena asked quizzically, making the press hesitate. "I just snuck into his backseat to get a free ride here. I think he's deaf."

"Ah, don't brush me off, sweetie pie," Stone said to her, stepping through the crowd to the podium. "You wanna scoop on me? Sure, I'll oblige. Anything to make myself look like an idiot on TV and embarrass my kid." That prompted a chorus of laughs.

"Stone Gossard, is it?" a man from the BBC asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"It's true you were a POW on _High Charity?_ And you survived the Flood?"

"Yes and yes."

"How in the world did that happen?"

"When the Flood used the vessel to attack Earth, we simply snagged a dropship and got the eff outta Dodge."

"Simply, huh?" the BBC reporter joked, eliciting some laughs.

"Well, you don't need to know the details, uh..." Stone bit the inside of his cheek. "Seeing what the Flood can do with your own eyes? Well, it was a long road to recovery for both Sedena and I."

"Do you have any mental instabilities, Corporal?" a reporter asked out of the blue. Goldblum glanced nervously at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"No. Yes, it was terrifying and the ordeal will never leave my mind, but it hasn't gotten in the way of my day-to-day life or my duties to the UNSC."

"You are part of the UNSC," another reporter brought up, "and yet you trained exclusively at a Sangheili military academy on your home planet. How can you be trained by one military force and join another?"

"First of all: Earth is my home planet. I live here, so..." Stone smirked and Goldblum just put on his best PR face. "But in answer to your question: yes, the training style was far different from UNSC boot camps, but service is ultimately the same. It wasn't a difficult adjustment to make at the Albuquerque base." Goldblum glanced at his watch, smiled (not with too much delight) and stepped before the podium again.

"I'm sorry, folks, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have for questions." Typically the horde of journalists shouted more frantic last minute questions, but to no avail, Goldblum was already leading Sedena's family into the doubleport.

"Well, that went great," he stated happily. "I got a little nervous at some of those questions, but you handled it... exceptionally well."

"Thanks," Stone said before Sedena could reply.

"Funny," she said to Stone, kicking him lightly in the shin.

"Well, Corporal," said Goldblum, stepping before her and clapping his hands together. "This is where I leave you..." he gestured to another man that approached. He was young, about 6'9" with blonde hair and blue eyes. He regarded Sedena with a cocky yet friendly smile. He nodded up at her.

"Yo what's up?"

"This is Frankie Irons," Goldblum introduced him, "he'll be showing you around your ward of the _Infinity._ "

"Good ta meet ya," he said to Sedena with a thick Bostonian accent. He reached out his hand and she took it.

"You too, Irons."

"Ah, please, call me Frankie," he insisted with a sly grin and a wink.

 _Is this guy trying to get into my pants?_

"Corporal Irons here is a Spartan-IV, the latest recruit of a whole team you'll be meeting soon enough," Goldblum explained. Sedena glanced at Stone and Rose. Rose looked surprised, as did Stone a little, but with a hint of "I told you so."

"This'll be interesting," she said.

"Oh you's gonna love deh guys, Sedeens," he told her with vast body language. "We got dis Russian dude who's bigger than dudes from _your_ race, this crazy German docta, some Aussie or Kiwi guy or somethin' who's our sharpshoota. Oh yeah! Our commanda is Jennifer Elaine, I think you know her..."

"Wait, _what_?!" Sedena exclaimed.

" _Ahem!_ " Goldblum grunted. "Corporal, I thought you were going to keep that a... _surprise._ "

"What? I didn't say dat," Frankie told him. " _You_ did."

"Well, you ruined it," Goldblum sighed, scratching behind his ear. Sedena gave him an icy look then turned back to Frankie.

"So, you're friends with Jen, huh?"

"Oh yeh, _best_ of pals! Love each otha! Yeah, she's been leadin' us for almost a year, so far. But I'm her favorite," he bragged, rubbing his finger nails on the chest of his shirt and examining them. Sedena smiled down at him.

"Hmm... mister Goldblum, I think you mistook this special needs child with a Spartan IV."

"Ha! Hahaha! Oh man, Jen said you was a wise ass, like me! I think we gonna be fast friends, toots."

"'Toots?' What are you, a black-and-white movie star?"

"Yeh, worked with Hitchcock. Dat guy in _Vertigo_ that fell of tha buildin' tryin' ta save dat otha guy? Well, not me, he weren't handsome enough to be me."

"Wow, we've got a winner, Sedena," Stone remarked, grinning at Frankie. "Should I start calling you 'son' now?"

"Sure. But _she_ can call me any time."

"Great, I'll call you when I need to know who the hottest chicks are on the _Infinity._ " Frankie snickered while bobbing his head. Then he stopped and his smile fell.

"Wait, ya serious?"

" _Anyway_ ," Goldblum snapped. He gave a visibly strained smile to Sedena. "Well, welcome to a new day, Corporal. We've all got high expectations of you. There's a lot going to be happening, but stick with your team, and you can't go wrong." He gave her an almost friendly pat on her arm and departed, adjusting his tie as he went.

"What's his problem?" Frankie asked.

"He's ONI, duh," Sedena answered. He raised his brows and puckered his lips in agreement.

"Well anyway, I'll let ya guys say your goodbyes," Frankie told the family. "I'll be waiting by gate six, we'll take a pelican up to the frigate and get the fuck outta Dodge." He gave a short wave and swaggered away, swinging his arms and clapping them together rhythmically to a song he murmured under his breath. When he was gone Sedena turned to Stone and Rose.

"Oh Sedena," Rose whispered. Sedena smiled warmly, got on a knee and took Rose into her arms. "Please for the love of God be careful up there."

"I'll come back you guys, honest," Sedena assured her. Rose loosened her hold reluctantly. She squeezed Sedena's hands before letting go, sniffing some tears back. Stone let out a shaky breath and squeezed Sedena next.

"Hon, I couldn't be more proud of you," he told her, touching his forehead to her neck while resting his hand on the other side of it. "You're gonna be beside Jennifer and a team of Spartan IV's! ONI or not, you earned this. Deserve it." He backed out a bit, but they still had their arms around each other. Sedena did her best to hide tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Stone..." she spoke softly. "You didn't have to save me... and you _definitely_ didn't have to put up with me growing up." Stone choked on a laugh and Sedena chuckled too.

"Don't talk outta your ass, Sedena, 'course I had to save you. Didn't have to raise you, sure, but save you? Of course." The two of them snickered and reluctantly let go. Sedena got to her feet and took a deep breath. Stone was barely keeping it together himself. Rose took him by the shoulders and squeezed. Sedena raised her duffel bag and slung it across her shoulder. She turned to gate six to see Frankie waiting beside it, looking down at his phone as he texted someone. Sedena turned back to Stone and Rose.

"Give Zuli my love when he comes back on leave, alright?"

"Will do," Stone said.

Sedena lingered for a moment. "Alright," she said, stretching her fingers. "I love to the two of you." They nodded, Rose wiping away some tears.

"We love you too, Sedena," Stone said back. Sedena nodded stiffly, then slowly made for gate six. Stone watched as Frankie noticed her, put his phone away, then lead her to the gate's doorway. Sedena turned around to give them a final goodbye smile, then turned back and was gone.

Stone felt like part of his soul had gone with her... and that wasn't really a bad thing.

* * *

 **The Edge of Infinity is a sequel/soft reboot of the original Ti Amo, wherein not all characters and events that happened in the original story are "cannon" in this one. In other words, no dead weight and a more focused plot that will actually go somewhere.**

 **If you want to chat with Spog on Discord or follow his thoughts, head over to Tumblr and search the name "elspoggerino" and follow his Blog!**

 **Also on his Tumblr page is a link leading to a Spotify playlist for the "Edge Of Infinity Soundtrack!" Head over and jam to the theme songs of this new and exciting story!**

 **Merry Christmahankwanzika!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE: Guest reviews of Yodelling Pickle, 343 and Anger Wagon: So you guys are neighbors, eeeehhhh? Pretty wild. Maaaybe I'll believe it if I see at least two of you pop in to my Discord chat server at the same time.**

 **leljk fun surprise.**

 **But with that being said my beautiful readers, you can all find links on my profile that lead to my Discord server, my Tumblr page, and soundtrack playlists for 'Edge of Infinity' and 'Break On Through to the Other Side.' Give 'em a whirl!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Iron Claw: Enter The Sangheili

The pelican rumbled as it forced its way through the clear blue yonder, zooming ever closer to the void beyond. Sedena looked out the porthole of the dropship, more a 'luxury' pelican as opposed to the combat ones; rows of seats lined the rear hold... seats a bit too small for Sedena's bottom. She pretended she wasn't uncomfortable and resisted the urge to squirm. Frankie wasn't the only person on board; there were eight other people strapped into seats, seven of them marines, one a civilian, though Sedena couldn't tell what his role on the _Infinity_ was. The marines were all in cargo pants and olive tees, duffel bags dropped to their sides as they all fiddled with their phones or spoke quietly to their neighbors.

Sedena had gotten some stares initially, and she guessed the few hushed conversations going on were about her. Frankie sat in the next seat, tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it absentmindedly, going on about something or other. It didn't take Sedena long to figure out he was the type that never shut up. He wasn't talking about her new team or the _Infinity_ , just some drivel about a baseball game he played in when he was a teenager.

"Yeah, that's something," Sedena said when she figured he had just told her something she should remark upon.

"Yeh, tell me about it!" he said back, oblivious. He went on and Sedena zoned out again. The last look she had of her father and Rose (she may as well just call her her Mother by now) could not leave her mind. She tried not to think about the prospect that it may have been the last time.

She looked around at the other people to distract herself. Most of the marines were young men and women, looking fresh out of boot. One man was a scarred, undoubtedly battle-hardened soldier definetly of higher rank, and the civilian was a lanky Hispanic guy in a Hawaiian shirt depicting bikini beach babes and fancy glasses of pina coladas over a back drop of blue ocean waves. He wore acid wash jeans, white sneaks, and had his hair gelled back. He looked like an extra in a movie set in the 1980s. The duffel bag that sat by his seat wasn't the usual olive drab bundle of sloppily folded clothes, but a solid looking rectangular black bag.

Sedena nudged Frankie to get him to stop talking, then nodded up at the Hawaiian shirt man. "Know anything about that guy?" she asked.

"Oh him? Dat's docta Salazar. He's a egghead with the most bad ass name, works on Forerunna stuff with docta Glassman. Dat's what _Infinity_ does most nowadays, go to Forerunner sites to study. Cool fact, we go to Sanghelios a lot because a couple of dem states allowed people to study Forerunna ruins instead of actin' like dey're museums or some shit. I mean come on, ya'll found out they weren't gods decades ago, get over it and let people study that shit."

"Huh. It'll be good to visit the 'Motherplanet.' Visit any states near the Hazar State?"

"Eh, I dunno what the neighbors are, just the ones we go to," Frankie answered with a shrug. "I just know my favorite stop is Hyalun City. Damn dey got a nice Violet Light District."

"Classy."

"Hey it is! I go to the _nice_ clubs, not those skanky ones dat smell like perfume trying to smother BO."

"Jen doesn't care you go to brothels?"

"Hell no! She ain't my ma!"

"You know interspecies isn't so commonly accepted on Sanghelios."

"Lady, I been goin' to _Shadara_ for months and gettin' the 'full course meal,' that place is its own sovereign state and don't give a shit about bassackwards taboos that aren't even technically laws.

"Oh and if you're gonna be tha _Ma_ of the team, don't just lay on me deh whole time."

"When the fuck did I say I was gonna be the 'Ma' of the team?"

"'Frankie, don't go to the Violet Light District! It's impure!,'" Frankie said with a mock nagging mother's voice, "'Oh Frankie, don't smash the Sangheili ladies, ya might get an STD!'"

"I can tell with that statement it's already happened and it was pretty uncomfortable."

"Docta Hans made it all betta! Dat guy's a genius, and crazy, deh best combination. Pretty sure he swipes experimental stuff from deh other eggheads."

"So you let a crazy German doctor that steals experimental items from other science teams use untested medicine on your junk?"

"Uhhh... yeh?"

"Have you checked down there lately?"

"Nah. But Ji'sandi did!"

"And she probably tried not to laugh."

* * *

Almost everyone had stood to look out the portholes when the pilot announced they were approaching the _Infinity._ The only people who remained seated were the scarred-up soldier, Doctor Salazar and Frankie, the three of them all fiddling with their phones or PDAs and such.

Sedena had to stoop down to get a good look out the porthole. One human nervously shared it with her.

"So uh... you're the new Elite I've been hearing all about," he awkwardly tried to start up a conversation. Outside the _Infinity_ was distant but drawing ever closer, barely visible against the black and stars.

"That's me," she said back. "Sedena Gossard Hakrenini," she held out her hand to him. The young man took it.

"Private Benson, ma'am."

"Heh, relax, I'm not your superior... oh wait..."

"Ha! Yeah, you _are_ my superior if you're gonna be with a Spartan team."

Sedena thought for a moment as she watched the silver-gray cruiser become larger, the features of its hull becoming more pronounced. Thousands of tiny windows were aglow against the hull, one patch of the side barren of windows to show off the UNSC emblem, illuminated by yellow lights like a flag in the night.

"Say, Benson, how much... 'talk' is there of me? Like, a little gossip here and there or..."

"Usually, probably a little gossip. But you've been coming up a lot, lately," Benson told her. "Dunno why, exactly, it _isn't_ the first time we've ever had Elites on board. Sure, they've been temps or just put on board by circumstance, but I don't see how you being a full crew member gets people talking so much."

"I may have an idea..." Sedena muttered.

"Probably the right one," the old soldier called from over his shoulder suddenly. The other marines hushed and turned to look at him, including Sedena. The man continued to play around with his PDA. He took a glance at Sedena and she could see his face fully. It was tan and rough, old claw marks clearly from a Sangheili across his left eye. His hair was short and gray, but he honestly didn't look that old. That could only mean he saw even more in his lifetime than his face let on... and his face alone could tell plenty of stories.

"So do ONI spooks usually like to recruit Sangheili and talk mad shit about them before they arrive?" she asked him. He chuckled sardonically.

"No, recruit. You're the first. Like Benson said, you're not a temp or a guest, you're crew. You're the first squid-head crew member that vessel has ever seen. And paired up with the 'Borg Brigade to boot. You're an experiment, Hakrenini. My sage advice: don't become a failed one."

Rough words, but Sedena could sort of tell they wasn't coming from a malicious angle. He was just an old CO telling a young soldier what was what.

"Well, whatever ONI sees in me, I'm just a soldier. Simple as that."

"A soldier that trained at Squid School half a galaxy away?" the old man pointed out.

Sedena replied nonplussed, "Trained at Octopus Academy but part of the UNSC. It's not a difficult concept to wrap one's head around." The old man chuckled again, dry and heavy.

"No, it shouldn't be, but I bet even these lads right here are so saturated with propaganda and faux patriotism they find the idea highly suspect," he went on, jerking his head at the marines who hadn't expected to be brought up in the conversation. Sedena scanned them each. Some had dumb looks on their faces and clearly didn't know what to think. Others glanced between the old man with insulted looks, then at her with suspicious ones.

"And I doubt I'll be able to win everyone over, so all I can do is just perform my duties and let my actions speak for me."

"You, young lady, are going to be a very boring alien," he remarked then laughed. Guy liked to crack himself up.

"Don't see anything wrong with that. I can't be discharged for being boring."

"Fair point. But what do you do when your soup's bland? Throw in some spices."

"Shit analogy, three outta ten."

The old man turned fully back in his seat with a crooked smile. "Just remember they'll feed on anything 'negative,' even if it's dumb-as-shit comebacks." He turned back in his seat and went back to his PDA. "Shit meme, zero out of ten," he said with finality. Sedena smirked at him and turned back to the porthole. The other marines followed suit.

 _Infinity_ was a monolith, a marvel of human ingenuity hybridized with Forerunner technology. Even in 2573 she was still the cream of the crop when it came to the UNSC fleet. Still, it was only a matter of time before the UNSC had their very own _High Charity_. Hell, it was probably being worked on in secret as they approached the cruiser. But as it stood, the _Infinity_ probably had a few more years of being the crown jewel before being overshadowed by a newer starship. And that hardly meant she'd be decomissioned. She was going to be around for a while.

They were close now and could no longer see the entirety of the massive ship even when they craned their heads against the glass, so everyone started to shuffle back to their seats. Sedena took hers beside Frankie as he started playing a _Beastie Boys_ song on his phone. She nudged him again and nodded at the back of the old man's head.

"And Soldier-76 over there?"

"Dat's Sergeant Major Ignatius Wake, the baddest mothafucka on _Infinity_."

"That name is too cool to be a real person's name. Is he _Infinity's_ chief vampire hunter?"

"Heh, might be. But then if he was the ONI population would be gone." The two of them chuckled. "Nah, he's just been through a bunch of ops. He's fifty-two, but he's been a marine since eighteen. Doesn't have any family, not alive anyway, for real lives wherever he's stationed, has to be _ordered_ to go on vacation. Guy's a regular workaholic and probably ain't gonna see a hundred. Even if he ain't killed in action. Guy makes us Spartans look like a frat club. Shit, I'm convinced he's secretly a Spartan-II that for some reason didn't grow tall and just got sent with the normies."

"Even his bullshit backstory sounds cool."

"I was raised in Orlando, kids," he called over his shoulder, silencing Frankie and Sedena, grabbing the attention of the other marines. "My pa worked at Disney World and my ma was stay-at-home. Also, when I turned eighteen right before I signed up for the corps I legally changed my name from Charlie Jameson Hutchins. That's my backstory." There was a long silence, everyone just sort of glancing this way and that, disappointed in that being revealed.

Finally, Sedena said, "Fuck you, you made that up." Wake threw his head back and laughed, slapping his knee.

"I did, actually," he said. "Really my parents and I lived in a backwater colony that got hit by the Covenant. They didn't make it out, but managed to throw me on a ship that was getting the fuck out of Dodge. The colony was actually called 'Dodge,' by the way.

"So after getting majorly pissed off I joined the corps and dedicated my life to kicking your ass." He threw that last one back at Sedena, but she didn't take it to heart _._

* * *

"Everybody strap in, preparing to dock," the pilot's voice said over the intercom. The passengers waited as the pelican quaked slightly as it passed out of the weightless void into the artificial gravity field of the _Infinity._ Most of the marines chatted eagerly. Clearly this was their first time on the _Infinity_. Maybe even a starship altogether. The pelican shook once more before becoming still again. Then the vibration from the engine ceased as the dropship powered down.

Ahead of the passengers the door to the cockpit opened and the pilot stepped through, removing an apparatus from his helmet. "Welcome to the _Infinity_ , folks," he said, hitting a red button on the wall. With that, the bay door behind them fell open, letting in the sounds of one of the numerous shipping bays. Shouting voices, engines whining, tools whirring, an intercom asking for one Engineer Wheately to report to the supervisor's office. The passengers got out of their seats and filed down the ramp onto a platform overlooking the floor of the bay. It was a cavernous room of silver, gray and tan. Small platforms served as landing pads for the pelicans and other smaller aeromachines. The floor below was where either maintenance took place, or vehicles and other equipment were loaded onto the ships. But at the center of the bay—making Sedena truly comprehend how massive the _Infinity_ was—a frigate was suspended by gravitational tethers.

"Got a real Death Star feelin', don't it?" Frankie said.

"I bet she could destroy a small planet, too," Sedena said back with a small smile.

"Heh, prob'ly. Alright, follow me, time for ya to be the New Gal."

"Just don't stuff me in a locker full of shaving cream."

"There's an idea!"

Frankie led Sedena through a series of corridors and up an elevator. When the doors slid open Sedena was introduced to a large open room with a tram awaiting them. They took the subway-like shuttle system from one section of the _Infinity_ to another. When the shuttle arrived at its stop a familiar face was already awaiting Sedena. Through the window she saw Jennifer Elaine leaning against a support pillar with her legs crossed, sipping a can of limeade. She was a black-haired beauty with brown eyes and pale, almost porcelain-like skin. Marred only by scars, which—like all scars—were bad ass looking. She was dressed in a black tank-top, black denim jeans, and a pair of black Converse sneaks. On the front of the tank was the crazy, unreadable font of what Sedena could only guess was the name of a black metal band.

When Sedena and Frankie stepped out of the tram Jen tossed her empty limeade into a trash can and grinned at Sedena.

"Hey there, rookie," she said as they approached each other.

"What are you up to, slut?" Sedena said back with a grin. Both of them laughed and hugged each other.

"Oh not much you tramp," Jen said back. "Just ho'in' all my team… except him," she said at Frankie with a smirk.

"I coulda sworn we both had buckets of chicken, but you had dem sweet and sour ribs," he replied with a shrug.

"What?' Sedena said.

"I dunno, Frankie thinks he has a meme and won't let up with it," Jenifer said dismissively. She led Sedena away with an arm around her waist.

"So…" Jennifer began and trailed off.

"So…" Sedena repeated as they ambled into a corridor. She slipped her arm around Jennifer's waist in turn. Frankie watched them from behind, then adjusted his pants.

"How's your folks?" asked Jen.

"Oh, same. Weirdos still have their own places, even though they practically live with each other… just back and forth between houses."

"Hey, you know, they're not married. This ain't the 1950's, they don't have to live in the same house all the time. Plus can you really imagine living with Rose _and_ Zuli in the same house at all times?" Sedena shrugged in return.

"And Raokul? I heard he's Shipmaster of a carrier now."

"The _Veiled Sanctity_ … whatever the hell that means. I honestly think the guy who christened that ship just said 'fuck it' and decided on a name that sounded cool and meant little else."

"You been?"

"Yeah, on our last anniversary. Shipmaster's quarters is… pretty standard, you know, whole Sangheili military anti-fancy policy. But the detour he took to a colony and dinner on an orbital station more than made up for that. If there's one nice thing about Raokul's quarters it's that the bed is big and fuck-worthy."

"Bitch please, you two could find a compost pile fuck-worthy."

"True… but one of Raokul's lady-officers did us a nice and anniversary'd his quarters for when we got back from dinner. Added a much needed woman's touch." Jennifer grinned fondly. "Oh what a night, what a lovely night."

"Damn, the two-a-you's givin' me a mental image overload," Frankie remarked. "I'll be in my bunk."

"Belay that, soldier, I want a hundred push-ups and twenty laps around the gym," Jennifer ordered.

"Ahhh, ya killin' me!" There was a short pause. "Seriously, though, I need to get to my bunk."

"Where's HR… or, SR in this case?" Sedena asked.

"Oh, their office is right next to deh no-one-gives-a-fuck center," Frankie shot back.

"Easy, stud, she didn't mean to trigger you," Jennifer said to him over her shoulder. "Ohhhh you're gonna love the rest of my boys… sincerely, they're not nearly as annoying as Frankie."

"Ah please, Tavish is a nut when he's plasta'd," Frankie said.

"The great Team Jennifer has a drunkard, huh?" Sedena remarked. "And that doesn't raise any red flags for ONI or the _Infinity_ commanders alike?"

"Think of it this way, Sedena…" Jennifer began, "See, you know you're an ONI experiment at this point. Thing is we're _all_ an ONI experiment. We're a crew of misfits who got roped into the Spartan-IV program. Frankie's a punk kid from Boston, DeGroot is a bomb nut from Scotland, Dgentrev is a usually mild mannered Russian that goes full Hulkinator slash Joker when in combat…" Jennifer had started counting off her team mates with her fingers, "Stills is a pyromaniac with a childish naivety, Dr. Ludwig is a more-than-eccentric doctor who views the Hippocratic Oath more as a suggestion, Mundy takes a _leetle too much_ pleasure in shooting guys, Patterson watched way too many war movies as a kid, Conager… is a pretty good guy. And last but not least is Jaques… just Jaques, doubt that's his real name."

"So he's… what, our resident ONI baby monitor?" Sedena asked.

"That's what I thought at first. He _is_ ONI, doesn't try to hide it, but he's been good to us. I trust him as much as anyone else on the team. Besides you, he's the most experimental of the bunch. He uses a light stealth power armor, gives him a bit more strength than naked but his style is more focused on mobility and infiltration. Uses this crazy… telepathic hologram shit to disguise himself."

"Wait, really?" Sedena said, shocked and a touch disturbed.

"Ludwig and Conager will gush all about it with you when the topic comes up, since they helped make the thing. All you need to know now is that Jaques is good, even if he doesn't come off as good sometimes."

"I trust you, babe," Sedena said back with a smile. "But how are you such a weirdo like them?"

"Simple: I'm married to a Sangheili Zealot… or whatever you all call your dudes in gold armor. I say we're all individually 'experiments,' but the main experiment is a Petri dish that we're all mutating inside together. You're the final ingredient, Sedena. Sangheili raised on Earth by a human marine, trained at a Sangheili military academy and transferred to UNSC duty. We're totally a punk rock counter-culture experiment set up by The Man to kill the _real_ counter-culture, man!."

"'Luminati confirmed," Frankie chimed in.

"For once that statement is used unironically _and_ practically true," Jennifer agreed.

* * *

At last they arrived at Team Jennifer's ("Unit A" as they were officially designated by ONI, pretty lame name) little corner of the _Infinity_. The room they stepped into was a cavernous gym. The floor was made of the same alloy as most of the ships walls and floors, but smoother and waxed for gyn activities. The ceiling rose a good thirty feet in the air with bright white lights glaring down. Basketball hoops were mounted on both ends of the room, but in the center were hand-to-hand simulation droids. One of the droids—which just looked like a crash test dummy that threw punches—was being slayed by a mountain of a man even taller than the average Sangheili. While he appeared to be somewhat overweight, Sedena could tell there was some serious muscle under the layer of fat. He had a long, serious face, looking like it was chiseled out of stone. His head was shaved bald, his facial hair cut down to five o'clock shadow. He pummeled the hapless droid, which almost looked like it was raising its arms in submission as opposed to trying to simulate defensive techniques.

"Meet Misha, our heavy weapons guy," Frankie introduced. He took out his phone, hit a few buttons, and suddenly speakers up on the ceiling were blaring out the _Beastie Boys_ with "Rhymin' and Stealin'."

"I'll be on dat bullshit you told me ta do," Frankie said to Jennifer before dropping down to do push-ups. Misha went on brutalizing the droid like nothing was happening.

"Misha never shuts up, don't let him corner you," Jennifer joked to a smirking Sedena. "Come on, sweet pea." Jennifer took Sedena through a door into a kitchen and rec room hybrid. In the center of the room was a set-up of billiards, an entertainment system with TV, video games and music, plenty of couches and recliners, and even a pinball machine. The other end of the room morphed into the kitchen, with cheesy black and white linoleum tiles, counters white at the base and black on top, cabinets, and the usual appliances: fridge, stove, dishwasher, toaster, microwave, and of course the ever essential coffee maker, hybridized as an espresso maker, too.

On either side of the room were doors with signs over them. The door on the left led to the "Bunks" as the sign proclaimed, while on the right read, "Engineering/Medical/Training."

"You guys have a lot of playrooms for one Spartan team," Sedena remarked as Jen took her to the door on the right.

"What can I say, ONI likes to keep their guinea pigs active and healthy… unless of course they're testing bioweapons on us, so just assume that's the case when teeth start falling out of your head."

The door opened and introduced them to another small hallway. There were doors on either side and one at the end of the corridor.

"Let's meet the others in the training center," Jen said. "I'll introduce you to Dell and the Doc last since they have a little surprise for you."

"Power armor."

"Okay, not so much of a surprise, then."

"Hey, makes sense. I may be as strong as you guys right now, but I'll need a little extra oomph when you midgets get suited up."

They stepped into the training center. The lobby was more of an observation hall. To their left was a long pane of glass peering into a basic shooting gallery. Inside one of the ten shooting booths was a tall and lanky man, dressed in boots, jeans, and a shirt and vest. He wore lightly shaded glasses and had short black hair. In his arms he held a large anti-material rifle, an older bolt-action model. His augmented strength allowed him the hold the heavy shooter as plainly as a hunter's rifle, rendering the disengaged bipod under the barrel rather pointless.

"Gabe Mundy, our sharpshooter and lookout," Jen told Sedena. "Guy from Australia. Has this code of ethics when in combat, but I have a feeling that he's just taking the piss, since he hurls insults at everything he claps."

"Charming," Sedena remarked.

"He's actually a pretty good guy, they all are… they're just… quirky. Over here." Jen next brought Sedena to the right of the room. A series of computer terminals and other equipment hummed and whined with power, buttons glowing and blinking with one monitor displaying a screen saver of the UNSC symbol bouncing off the borders of the monitor.

"This thing controls the Hyper VR in the next room. It's hooked up onto the _Infinity's_ network so there are always matches going on. We've got the Spartan version, of course, so we're always up against other teams. It's a mix of casual sportsmanship and official training exercises scheduled by the CO's. Once a month they hold a full on assault match with Spartans and marines alike, they've been known to go on for hours." Jennifer folded her arms and chuckled, a _reminiscing_ grin on her face. "Once in a blue moon Osiris Team and Blue Team join in on a match. There have been a bunch of those, before our time, and Blue Team has only lost twice in the twenty or so matches."

"Ever been matched against them?"

"Not yet. But Captain Lasky once said that next time they're up it'll be Unit A against Blue _and_ Osiris teamed up as one."

"Sounds cool. By the way, is there a Unit B or C or are we it?"

"We're it, for _Infinity_ at least. I don't know for sure, but there could be other Units out there. And by the way, we call ourselves Gnarly Team." Sedena laughed.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Once in one of the VR matches we were designated Charlie Team, but Frankie thinks marine lingo in annoying, so he kept calling us Gnarly Team. He got booted from the game by some CO with a stick up his ass, even though it was a casual match, but Gnarly stuck. The whole ship calls us that, now."

Suddenly the monitor's screen saver disappeared and the words "Match cleared" shined in red against black drop.

"Here come the rest," Jen said as she looked to the door leading to the VR capsule room. After a few moments the door slid open. Laughing voices filled the lobby as several men stepped into the lobby.

"Oi, Cap'n!" one man called to Jen with a thick Scottish accent. He was a broad and muscular black man, sporting an eyepatch and a skull cap. He looked at Sedena and grinned. "Well, lookit we got here! Our new alien!"

"Guess you're our black guy," Sedena replied.

"Aye! And don't yeh forget it, space nigga!" he shouted back then laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Havin' fun yet, lass? Oi, Jenny, at leas' yer not the only lady, now!"

"That's funny, I thought I was surrounded by them," Jen shot back. He laughed in return.

"Well, that's Tavish," Jen told Sedena, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She gestured now to a shorter man with wild, fiery-red hair, brown eyes, freckles and pale skin. "This is Devin Stills, our little firebug. In charge of pyrokinetics and chemical warfare… that ignites!"

"Uh-huh!" he said back, grasping Sedena's hand and shaking vigorously! "Just call me Devo! Everyone does."

"No we don't, chirizo," another man snapped gruffly. A shortish but broad fellow himself. He had a blond buzzcut and blue eyes, a square jaw and a no-nonsense look about him. He was a jarhead to the max, even as a Spartan. "Sergeant John Patterson, Unit A second-in-command," he introduced himself.

Sedena saluted. "Sir," she greeted back.

"About time someone around here showed respect," he said back.

"Aw, don't be a sellout on your first day," Devin almost whined to Sedena.

"Yah, ya brown-nosin' split-lip!" Tavish added.

"For that you can go join Irons with his pushups and laps in the gym," Patterson ordered loudly.

"How do you know Frank-" Devin began, but Patterson interjected.

"Because he's Frankie, now move!" Devin and Tavish collectively sighed and made for the gym.

When they were gone Patterson turned back to Sedena. "So, you seen your new hardware, yet?"

"I'm itching, to be frank," Sedena said.

"Well let's not keep you waiting," Jennifer said, once again leading Sedena back the way they came, going through a different door in the last corridor, marked "Engineering."

* * *

The room was surprisingly small, but it mostly seemed that way because it was filled with red roller cabinets of tools, portable sentry systems, equipment and medical field dispensers, limp droids, and other assorted junk. At one end of the room sat a steel desk surrounded by totes of spare parts, stacks of books and manuals, and heavy tools. The desk itself was buried under folders, a desktop PC and a laptop, one maneuverable lamp, and an old Remington pump-action shotgun. Wooden stock and pump and classic blue-steel, meaning the thing must be an antique. Yet it had a suspiciously 'used' look about it.

The far end of the room was clearer, more organized, and sporting a sarcophagus-like armor hold. Chatting in front of the hold were too men. One was a tall gentlemen with black hair, donned in a lab coat with a dove roosting on his shoulder, glancing around with its beady red eyes. The other man was shorter. He was shaved bald and had a pair of welding goggles pulled up on his forehead, revealing clever blue eyes. He wore a pair of gray overalls over a t-shirt with a hard-light omnitool strapped to his hip.

Jennifer, Sedena and Patterson waded through the junk towards Doctor Hans Ludwig and Engineer Dell Conager. The two of them turned to greet the newcomer.

"Ahhh! What a specimen... I mean, greetings, Frau Hakrenini!" Ludwig said to Sedena, leaning forward and shaking her hand with both of his eagerly.

"Nice to meet my new Doctor Frankenstein," Sedena said back.

"Ah, don't worry about zat, I promise you won't feel a thing!" Ludwig joked. Sedena turned to Conager.

"Dell Conager. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," the Texan said warmly, taking Sedena's hand. "Guess we're stateside neighbors. Ya'll have to come to a barbecue next time we're back on Earth."

"Too bad the last one couldn't happen, we could've invited her then and meet everyone before this," Jen said.

"Yeah, that was a doggone shame," Conager agreed. "Anywho, follow us, Sedena. I'm gonna take it—since yer a sharp one—ya'll already know what's comin'."

"I'm ready to crush puny mortals, yes," Sedena said back, making Dell and Ludwig laugh. Ludwig laughed slightly more maniacally than what was called for.

"Well, you'll have plenty to crush, Sedena," Dell said as he hit a switch next to the sarcophagus. With a hiss the doors parted, revealing a sleek, shiny set of olive armor. Broad shoulders; long, four-fingered arms; digitigrade legs and two-toed boots. And of course the unmistakable elongated curve of the neck and head. Instead of one visor it sported two yellow eyes for Sedena to see through.

"Normally when one is equipped with power armor, Spartan or not, zey must undergo a minor brain surgery to ensure a mental syncing with ze suit," Ludwig explained. "But since myself and Conager worked on zis suit ourselves… heh, well, it's a cut above ze usual UNSC bolt buckets. It should sync with your mind on its own."

"Sure this thing isn't gonna bake my brainpan?" Sedena asked as she approached the armor, running a hand over its frigid chest.

"Nah, we've tested it well and good," Conager said reassuringly. "Frankie's brownies are the only thing here that'll bake yer brainpan." Conager raised a remote and hit another switch. Mechanical tendrils began to take the armor apart piece by piece. When the process was over a light overhead glowed green.

"Changin' room over there, for ya skin suit," Conager said, pointing to a door off to the side. Sedena hastily changed out of her day clothes and into an elastic bodysuit. Prepared for the armor, Sedena stepped out and onto the floor of the sarcophagus, slipping her feet into the boots.

"Arms up and stand still, Frau Hakrenini," Ludwig said. Sedena raised her arms and the process began. The tendrils began placing the plates over her body. The chest piece snapped over her torso snugly, fitting like a glove. Leggings, arms, hands, scaled armor over her neck to allow her movement while providing protection. Jen stepped before Sedena, holding her helmet in both hands. Sedena took a step. The armor sure was heavy, but she imagined it would just become a second skin as soon as she synced with her helmet.

"Your crown, your majesty," Jen said with a smile, offering the headpiece. Sedena took it in her hands then slid it over her head. When it connected with the neck it clicked and whirred. Suddenly her vision flashed and her brain felt like it was floating in the air. She blinked and raised her arm to her head, easily so. She started moving around, surprised at how natural this armor felt over her body. Even custom tailored combat armor from her time at the academy had taken some getting used to, but this was as natural as throwing on a shirt and jeans. Only she could flip tanks and punch through walls, now.

She grinned at the mental image then clenched her fist.

"Alright, Jen," she said, looking at the black-haired woman who smiled back with her arms folded over her chest. "Let's rip and tear."

* * *

 **Don't forget to check my profile for links to Discord, Tumblr and soundtrack playlists on Spotify!  
**


End file.
